TimeLine
Infinity-Big Bang appears and the universe begin to take shape so the constellation and the planets *4 Bya-Our planet the earth formed *3 Bya-Life begin on earth *541 Mya-The first Palaeozoic era time the Cambrian explodes and form first true Fauna and Flora such as Trilobites,Pikaia,Anomalocaris and some sort of first seaweed thingy *485 Mya-Cambrian ended and Ordovician take place with new Flora and Fauna such as Orthoceras,Megalopterus,Horse shoe crab and one of the first vertebrate such as fish. *443 Mya-As Ordovician ended with a vast mean extinction.Silurian is the place were the vertebrates begin to take place.Also at this time the plants has begin to move on the land.Here are some of the Flora and Fauna of Silurian:Antiarchi,Eurypterus,Cooksonia,and some early shark. *419 Mya-Even though Silurian are complex it does not mean it never end.When Devonian take place,more Flora and Fauna begin to increase and decrease.And even the plants has begun to rise.These are the survivor of the Ordovician:Dunklosteus,Stechantus,Cocossteus,Ammonites and some plants like ferns. *358 Mya-When Devonian ended they left some unique plants and it making some of the intervertebrate to evolve as a monstrous creepy crawlies.And all of them divided into Insect,Crustacean,Arachnid and Myriapods.These are some famous nightmare creepy crawlers:Eagle sized Meganeurae,Crocodile sized Athropleurae and Mice sized Protorthoptera. *298 Mya-Permian is the last of the Palaeozoic timeline and when this age end something horrible will happen and it will terraformed earth into a devastating desert.But in the early and middle period of this time Mammal ancestor the Mammal-like Reptile (Synapsid) were dominant until the time for them to extinct.These are famous Mammal-like Reptile:Diictodon,Dimetrodon,Thrinaxodon,Edaphosaurus,Gorgonipsid and Moschop *252 Mya-As you all know what is dinosaur,dinosaur are dominant mean reptilian creature of all time.But they actually evolve from a tiny type of dinosaur called Eoraptor.Dinosaur first appear in the Triassic.Triassic is the first age of the Mesozoic era.During Triassic earth were combined into a big continent known as Pangaea.Most of the Pangaea are desert due to Mass extinction of the Permian.And some Mammal-like Reptile survive the extinction.These are some creature during the Triassic:Eoraptor,Plateosaurus,Coelyphysis,Herrarasaurus,Postosuchus,Placerias,Nothosaurus,Cynodont, Shonisaurus and Liliensternus *201 Mya-Not so much change in Jurassic but at this time Pangaea broke during plate tectonic collision.And at this time dinosaur are increasing all over the globe and grewing to a titan-like size.And not just dinosaur is increasing,Marine reptile and Pterosaur are increasing too.And at this period it was called the "Titan Age" due to the sauropod size of that time.These are the Fauna of the Jurassic:Allosaurus,Amphicoelias, Rhamphorynchus,Liopleuorodon,Stegosaurus,Brachiosaurus and Cryolophosaurus. *145 Mya-Cretaceous is the last of the Mesozoic era and also famous for its event,the K-T extinction.At this time the famous dinosaur like Tyrannosaurus and Spinosaurus exist but they never met or even fight each other.At this age all famous dinosaur exist,except for Triceratop its a juvenile Torosaurus.But when this age is ended all Dinosaur,Marine reptile and Pterosaur will vanish.These are some Fauna of Cretaceous:Troodon, Quetzalcoatlus,Protoceratop,Velociraptor,Elasmosaurus and Albertosaurus. *56 Mya-The Eocene period the first age of Tertiary (Well supposed to be Palaeocene but it was absolutely rebundant).It was also the beginning of the Age of Mammal.But at this period Mammals some mammals are dwarf.But some of them which are mostly herbivore are large such as Uintatherium and Arsinotherium.And some non-Mammal are more larger than them like Titanoboa and Gastornis.But Mammals are larger than ever in the water.Basilosaurus a serpentine shaped carnivourus cetacean that dominane the sea of that time.These are the Eocene Fauna:Lepticidium,Mesonyx,Dorudon,Propalaeotherium,Titanomyrma,Pakicetus, Andewsarchus and Moetherium *33 Mya-When the Eocene ended it derives to Oligocene.Oligocene is much hotter than our global warming today.Also at this time the grass has spread from water bank to the former land.And at this time Mammals are getting larger than ever.Indricotherium are one of it.It has the size of a sauropod that making it unique than all Mammal in the world.And carnivourus Mammal are getting more blood thirsty than ever too.They has upgrade to take shape as world top predator like the Bear Dog.And even the Hyaeonodon from the Eocene is getting larger.These are Oligocene Fauna:Entelodon,Chalicotherium,Mesohippus and Brontotherium. *23 Mya-The Miocene,the fourth of the Tertiary is a complete time for wierd predator like Thylacosmilus to evolve.At this period more and more than more creature is evolving from horses to whales they keep increasing.This the the age for wierdness.These are the creature of the Miocene:Deinotherium,Megistothere, Thylacinus Potens,Aepycamelus and Brygmophyseter *5 Mya-Pliocene are the fifth of the Tertiary.At this period Earth are getting colder at the both pole.And at this time plate tectonic collision is making the what is now Panama to form the americas.But before the Ice Age there is already an extinction.An extinction caused by the North Americans.Even though human are not settle on the America,the animal that cause the extinction.They are "Alien" species that invade the South American.But because that time there is no United Nation yet their survival are only 1% only.These are Pliocene Faunas:Megatherium,Thylacoleo,Diprotodon,Toxodon,Dinofelis and Ancylotherium *2 Mya-The Pleistocene are famous like the Cretaceous because of their events.Pleistocene are famous for the Ice Age even though Earth has experienced seven Ice Age this is the famous of the sevens.Pleistocene is the last of the Tertiary and when it ended it will be Modern day.This is Pleistocene Fauna:Woolly Mammoth,Elasmotherium,Megaloceros,Smilodon and Short-Face-Bear *Holocene-Holocene also known as Recent or Present.Holocene Fauna:Dog,Wolf,Cat,Thylacine,Dodo,Tiger, Lion,Horse,Donkey,Chicken,Whale,Dolphin,Sparrow,Pigeon,Crow and Falcon *2560 BC-Yautja and Xenomorph an alien race has been introduced on earth for the first time *1978-The only Sonic RainBoom meteor has explode for the third time once a million year *1988-A wierd language transmission has been given to Earth for nearly 10 month but has been kept as secret *2007-A global note about global warming that going to make both ice poles melt *2013-Dennis Lyre a Christian and the future controller of CIO (Creature Instivegation Organization) has born *2015-A wierd phenomenal radiation explodes that makes the Earth cool down for 3 years that making the both poles to cooled back *2017-An infection called the IZ (Infection Z) that turns human into man-eating zombies has spread on the New York,New Jersey and Manhattan.But wierdly the infected only heading to the Manhattan.The pandemic event is called World War Z *2018-An antidote for IZ has been made.World War Z has stopped,the infected change to human and continue their life and some of them still a zombie but won,t attack human anymore they are wasted,hopeless,religionless and no dreams to achieved.That is sad *2020-WW3 begin but for a short time around 4 years.The fight is between terrorist and worldwide government.It involves Politic and Empire *2024-On February President Van Saint establish that the second Cold War/World War 3 has finish with the terrorist been jailed and tortured badly.5 Months later 5 Islam babies named Mike,Robert,Alex,Varquez and Tev was born *2044-The 5 babies now has become a 20 years old man.Their parents has been chose to let their children to become a special staff on CIO because the fives will be the chosen one to solve universe mystery *2046-UN has been upgraded to a private Intergalactic community that was build by some races like Yautjas,Martian,Synocym,Mimicerary and Endarian *2046-A political conflict between Xenomorph and Yautja races to be peace but they have so many excuses like Yautja they said it was a formal tradition and Xenomorph fight back by saying it was a murder rampage *2047-Yautja and Xenomorph has agree to be peace with a note that Yautja going to change animal rather than xenomorph.It was a Mutated Unknown Feline creature which is more dangerous than Xenomorph race and for none of these Mutant to complain like Xenomorph they make all of it race to sound like a Cattle Trivia *Some creature and Time in this page is fictional. *The 5 teenager are all Islams and not related except for Alex and Robert.But atleast they are friends. Category:Story